Aucune parole
by Saku85
Summary: Pourquoi utiliser les mots alors qu'un regard peut tout dévoiler. *J'apprécie le fait que vous laissiez des reviews pour me dire ce qui vous plait ou non :) Cela me permet de m'améliorer alors à vos claviers !*
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le parc était ensoleillé, et seul, une adolescente pas loin de l'âge adulte troublait son repos. En la regardant de près, on peut remarquer que son regard est empli d'une tristesse qui semble infini mais pourtant aucune larme ne roule sur son visage fin et délicat. Elle regarde son portable puis lève les yeux sur le lac scintillant sous l'aube naissante, on voit à ces gestes lassés que ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle fait ceci. On a le sentiment qu'elle attend quelqu'un depuis un long moment mais qu'il ne viendra jamais. Et comme ça, une larme roule doucement sur sa joue descendant progressivement le long de son visage laissant une empreinte humide sur son passage. La jeune fille ne semble pas remarquer ce détail, elle ne semble pas sentir la larme couler lentement le long de son visage pour arriver à la base de son cou.

Une personne se balade également dans le parc à cette heure si tôt dans le parc, c'est un jeune homme se baladant lentement autour du lac, il tourne la tête vers l'endroit où la jeune fille est assise et il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer son chemin sans aller la voir, son instinct lui intime d'aller la voir ou il le regretterait pendant des années. Il s'approche d'elle et observe l'unique larme hésite à tomber dans le vide, pendant lamentablement au bord du menton de la fille, il s'assoit en silence à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il doit retirer cette larme. La jeune fille ne semble pas l'avoir aperçu ou alors ne veut pas le voir et regarde une fois de plus son portable en poussant de nouveau un soupir un peu plus fort et un peu plus ému. Alors le jeune homme balaye la larme du magnifique visage de cette fille qui ne connaît pas mais qui l'a ému avec ce simple soupir exprimant tout et rien à la fois. C'est alors qu'une deuxième, puis une troisième puis tout un torrent de larme se met à couler des grands yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme la voyant dans cet état, l'amena près de lui et la serra doucement contre lui puis un peu plus tendrement dans ses bras en voyant bien que cela ne la calmait pas et qu'elle pleurait toujours autant, il la berça lentement espérant qu'elle s'apaiserait. Elle pleurait beaucoup, il était dérouté – cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il avait une jeune fille en larmes dans ses bras de toute sa jeune vie. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il prit son menton et le souleva vers son visage et d'une voix très calme, il demanda à la jeune fille de se calmer, avant que celle-ci devienne violente et se déchaîne contre la première chose qui lui viendrait sous la main. En entendant sa voix, la jeune fille pleura encore plus fort, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus vite et sa respiration devenait très saccadée comme si elle s'étouffait. Alors sous un mouvement d'impulsion, il décida de l'embrasser, il ne savait d'où lui était venue cette idée saugrenue mais il le fit. Tout doucement ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de la jeune fille qui se calma aussitôt, trop surprise de ce geste. Curieusement, elle ne le repoussa pas et se laissa faire sans y répondre, restant passive sous ce geste. Cela était un baiser doux, tendre et rapide sans aucun sous-entendu.

Il mit fin assez rapidement au baiser, elle resta ébahi devant ce geste de ce parfait inconnu, elle l'observait sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux, sans jamais prononcer une seule parole. Son regard qui se voulait agressif après ce geste ne pouvait être que tendre devant le regard perdu de cet inconnu qui ne devait pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Ces deux inconnus se regardèrent pendant une demi-heure, s'observant et chacun tombant sous le charme de l'autre, la jeune fille s'endormit dans ses bras, fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Il voulût la ramener chez elle, mais en réfléchissant, il ne savait pas où elle habitait il l'amena chez lui et la coucha dans son lit préférant attendre son réveil que de la réveiller.

Soudain, il se souvint qu'elle avait un portable avec elle et qu'il l'avait oublié dans le parc. Il courut le chercher avant que sa protéger se réveille ou qu'il soit volé. En le prenant, il vit qu'un message était affiché, il ne put s'empêcher de le lire.

Un message écrit d'une manière ignoble et reflétant la connerie du garçon qui avais pu envoyer ça. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de faire ça en face. Un sale lâche qui brisait les cœurs pour son propre plaisir personnel et qui n'avait rien pour lui.

C'est en le lisant une deuxième fois qu'il comprit le chagrin de cette fille. Tellement inquiet pour elle, il fila telle une fusée chez lui et la trouva toujours endormit. Elle murmurait quelque chose dans son sommeil : " cher... inconnu… Je t'...aime, je t'a... " Et elle se tut. Il décida de veiller sur elle jusqu'à son réveil ne voulant plus la laisser seule. Il lui tint la main, en la contemplant. Il caressa les cheveux de cette jeune fille, les comparant à de la soie. Tout doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux dans cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et croisa les yeux de ce jeune homme qu'elle comparait à un ange, il l'avait consolé alors qui ne savait même pas qui elle était. Elle se rendormit dans une confiance absolue envers cet étrange inconnu.

Elle savait que c'était lui. Il savait que c'était elle. Aucune parole n'avait été échangé et pourtant ils le savaient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Au départ, je n'avais prévu que de faire un OS mais j'ai décidé de publier la suite. Je ne sais pas trop où va mener la suite de l'histoire. J'essaierais toujours de poster assez vite.**

**virginie06 : Merci beaucoup. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir un résultat que je jugerai de bien :)**

**Tusaisqui : Change ton pseudo :') Voilà comme tu l'as souhaité, il existe désormais un chapitre 2 ! J'ai toujours quelques problèmes avec les lieux, je vais tenter d'arranger ça dans la suite :)**

**Guest : Merci :)**

Chapitre 2

Il se demandait comment elle pouvait s'appeler, il défilait dans sa tête une myriade de prénom, mais aucun ne convenait à cette personne aussi fragile que du cristal. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, il pensait qu'elle devait s'être enfui de chez elle car plusieurs appel manqué de son père était affiché. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas appeler chez elle pour rassurer ses parents. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de sa mère – en pensant qu'elle devait être plus proche d'elle que de son père -, celle-ci ne répondit pas et il laissa un bref message. Il partit dans sa cuisine préparer à manger pour elle. Entre temps, celle-ci se réveillât et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Elle se souvenait d'être au parc, et une personne était venu l'a dérangé. Cette personne l'avait embrassé ! En y repensant, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Une odeur de crêpe la fit quitter son rêve. Elle se leva et partit à la recherche des crêpes. Elle tomba sur l'inconnu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle tenta de parler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et décida de lui demander son prénom, mais sa langue semblait lier et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il remarqua qu'elle ressentait la même chose, sa bouche s'était arrondie en un petit o mais elle ne parlait pas non plus. Ils étaient comme deux idiots à s'observer dans le milieu du couloir. Il se rappela l'assiette de crêpe qu'il avait. Il lui tendit sans aucun mot. Elle sourit en apercevant les crêpes. Il l'entendit prononcer quelque chose, elle le dit si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine: Elena. Il comprit que c'était son prénom, il était parfait pour cet être qui venait d'embellir sa vie.

Elle se dirigea vers la table basse qu'elle apercevait. Elle s'agenouilla devant et plia une crêpe et la tendit à l'inconnu. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui sourit. Elle l'entendit prononcer quelque chose: Damon. Ça ne pouvait être que son prénom, elle trouvait qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle s'entendit le répéter à voix basse. Elle releva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il la détaillait. Elle décida de faire pareil. Il avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs en bataille qui agrémentaient son visage et lui donnaient un petit air de séducteur, il ne semblait pas très grand mais elle remarquait quand même sa musculature. Elle le trouvait très beau, en recroisant son regard, elle piqua un fard.

Damon connaissait chacun de ses traits par cœur tant il l'avait observé dormir. Il avait réussi à prononcer son prénom ce qui était déjà un exploit venant de lui. Il était troublé par son regard qui était franc mais malheureux. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il avait appelé sa famille mais il n'osait pas de peur qu'elle se fâche. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait rougi en croisant son regard, il s'était empresser de détourné son regard. Puis sans prévenir, il lui dit qu'il avait appelé sa mère.

- Elle a répondu? Questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, j'ai laissé un message.

- Ok, t'as bien fait de l'appeler elle. Mes parents sont séparer, je vis chez mon père, elle comprendra que j'ai fugué, avoua-t-elle, sa voix baissant de plus en plus.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, tu as dû comprendre que je m'étais enfui de chez moi.

- J'ai dû lire le message qu'il y avait marqué sur ton portable. Désolé.

À ces mots, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Tellement navré de ce qu'il avait fait, il enjamba la petite table et lui intima de se calmer, il s'excusa.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends, tu es une fille très belle, tu n'as pas l'air idiote alors pourquoi t'a-t' il quitté? Explique-moi.

- Ben... moi, je voulais une véritable histoire, et lui non. Je n'avais pas encore compris qu'il voulait simplement coucher avec moi. Alors je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais. Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était impossible et qu'il ne sortait pas qu'avec moi. Et il m'a envoyé ce message.

- Je comprends mieux.

Elena se sentait pas bien, elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Damon. Damon ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ils discutaient et la seconde suivante Elena tombait dans ses bras. Il la ramena dans le lit et attendit patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Midi était passé, il partit préparer à manger pour Elena et lui. Elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, il décida de venir l'éveiller. Il alla rapidement dans sa chambre cependant il n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller, Elena ressemblait à une princesse, les cheveux parfaitement étalés sur l'oreiller, son visage paisible. Il tenta de la réveiller en prononçant son prénom doucement.

Elena entendit une voix dans son sommeil et elle ouvrit les yeux très sobrement, avec beaucoup de retenue, elle ne se souvenait plus de grand choses, elle parlait à Damon, et... le noir. Elle se demandait où était Damon, elle ne le voyait pas. Alors, elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux et elle le vit. Il lui souriait stupidement, son regard était rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui indiqua d'un geste du doigt de venir la rejoindre. Damon l'y rejoignit sans contester, une fois installé près d'elle, Elena se blottit dans ses bras et de nouveaux torrents de larmes sortirent de ses yeux. Elle pleurait sans raison, elle avait un trop plein de souffrance à évacuer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue et la tristesse se mêlaient ensemble.

- Damon ? dit-elle, une fois toutes ses larmes sécher.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai faim, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Attend, je vais te chercher une assiette.

- Non non, c'est bon. Je peux quand même venir à table avec toi, enfin... T'as pas encore mangé ?

- J'attendais ton réveil. Allez viens, mon ange.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? questionna-t-elle en se levant.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas.

- Cela m'a surprise. Mathieu ne m'avait jamais donné de surnom...

Ils partirent en direction de la même petite table que tout à l'heure. Elle se demandait quel âge il pouvait avoir, sûrement 17/18 ans, 19 peut-être, mais pas plus. Pourquoi se poser autant de question alors qu'il était en face d'elle.

- Damon, tu as quel âge ?

- 18 et demi et toi ?

- 17 ans, je les ai eus récemment.

- Tu es plus vieille que je ne le pensais.

- Tu vis seul ? Parce que cet appartement semble très grand pour une personne ..

- Oui et non... ça dépend, j'ai un coloc', il ne vient qu'une semaine par mois.

- Ah d'accord.

- Il y eut un blanc, les deux ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ce fût Elena qui reprit la parole.

- Tu les as eus quand tes 18 ans ?

- Le 1er février, t'es née quand ?

- Le 5 avril, tu vois c'était il y pas longtemps.

- Ça fait déjà un mois.

- C'est tout de même récent. Je ne peux toujours pas vivre seule, je ne peux pas quitter la maison. Alors que c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

- Pourquoi ? Chez toi, tes parents payent tout, te loge et te nourrisse. Y a pas à se plaindre.

- Ben si, car dans tout ça, y a un problème. Les parents te collent, te surveillent. Et mon père excelle dans ce domaine. Il surveille le moindre de mes mouvements, ce que je fais, avec qui je sors le soir ou la journée. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai un couvre-feu de 23h pour le week-end et 21h30 la semaine.

- Je comprends. Mais j'ai une solution pour le couvre-feu : tu rentres à l'heure prévue, puis tu fais le mur.

- Non, il a mis une alarme dans ma chambre, une caméra, enfin tout. Je suis séquestrée dans " ma " maison.

- C'est un tyran ton père en vrai. Dis-toi que tu n'as plus que 11 mois à vivre là-bas.

- Et je vais où après ?

- Avec moi, je ne veux pas te laisser.

Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre devant cette déclaration. Damon l'avait dit si naturellement que ça semblait normal, mais que dire à sa famille ? Oui, bien sûr qu'elle irait habiter avec lui, s'il était toujours d'accord, cela ne l'a gênerait pas. Elle ne savait pas s'il était sérieux, elle ne le connaissait pas, pourtant elle était contente qu'il lui propose cette idée. Elena hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui, elle viendrait habiter chez lui. 11 mois, c'était long, et avec son couvre-feu plus ses études, elle n'allait pas souvent le voir.

Damon ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait proposé cette idée sur un coup de tête. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser cette fille, elle semblait trop désespérée. Cela aurait été cruel. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour raccourcir l'échéance, c'était beaucoup trop interminable comme laps de temps. Elena devait être au lycée, deuxième année sûrement, le Bac serait pour l'année prochaine. Impossible de raccourcir l'échéance, son père faisait tout pour la séquestrer, comme si il avait peur que quelque chose arrive à Elena. Damon comprenait son père, il voulait lui aussi protéger cette fleur à peine éclose.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ton père te confine chez toi ? Demanda Damon.

- Non, malheureusement, j'ai déjà essayé de lui demander mais il ne me dit rien à ce sujet. J'ai questionné ma mère, mais elle ne le sait pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça m'énerve.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, à nous deux, on trouvera un moyen de se voir le plus souvent possible... T'as déjà essayé la ruse du petit boulot ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire par là.

- Ben, c'est très simple, tu dis à ton père que t'as trouvé un job, et à la place tu viens ici, en gros tu lui mens, il n'a pas de détecteur de vérité j'espère ?

- Non et j'adore ton idée, t'es le meilleur Damon, mais il me faut inventer un job où il n'ira jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aime pas, ton " père " ?

- Euh... disons plus tôt ce qu'il aime, ça sera plus facile : les bars; le stade; les grands restaurants. Et c'est tout, je crois. Il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport entre ses trois activités mais c'est là qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps libre.

- Bon, ben. Dans un fast-food. Il n'y mettra pas les pieds.

- Pourquoi pas. C'est pas idiot. J'essayerai cela.

- Ben voilà, c'est réglé.

- Mais là faut que je rentre chez moi, mon père va me disputer, je crois qu'il ne m'autorisera plus jamais à sortir.

- T'inquiète, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es partie passer un entretien et dire que tu ne pouvais pas l'informer tant que tu n'étais pas sûre d'obtenir ce job et que tu voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir.

- T'as des idées qui sont étonnantes, je n'aurais jamais eu toutes ces idées. Tu peux me raccompagner chez moi ? Parce que je ne sais pas vraiment où nous sommes ..

- Si tu veux mais pourquoi tu veux partir maintenant ?

- Mon père va s'inquiéter et j'ai cours, je te le rappelle.

- Ah oui, mais tu ne veux pas prendre une douche avant de partir ? Ton père aurait des soupçons autrement. Parce que, cela se voit que tu es partie sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Oui, j'en aurai besoin. Elle est où la salle de bain ?

- Attends, je vais t'y mener.

Damon l'emmena dans la salle de bain, lui passa une serviette et des produits. Elena le remercia avec son magnifique sourire. Elle se dévêtit puis alla sous l'eau chaude. L'eau coula sur son corps fin et gracieux. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après s'être lavé, elle remarqua que Damon lui avait prêté des vêtements propre, ils devaient sûrement lui appartenir, mais peu lui importait.

- Merci pour les vêtements, dit-elle en le rejoignant.

- Pas de quoi, les tiens seront bientôt propre et sec, tu peux encore attendre 10 minutes ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, mais faudra que tu m'amènes en voiture chez moi où je louperais mon bus et vu que j'ai pas mon sac de cours, je suis obligé de passer chez moi.

- Pas de souci, mon ange. Ils te vont bien, dit-il en désignant les vêtements.

Elena se regarda de haut en bas et acquiesça.

- Mouais, je les aime bien.

Damon parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparait et l'embrassa, il était heureux. Mais bientôt, Elena devrait partir, il voulait la garder pour lui, qu'elle ne parte jamais. Avant que sa pensée continue, il sentit les lèvres d'Elena se poser sur les siennes. Il oublia tout d'un seul coup et lui rendit son baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras sans jamais arrêter de l'embrasser. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et il tomba dans le lit avec sa protégée.

Elena ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle était en train d'embrasser Damon et d'un coup elle se retrouva dans ses bras puis dans le lit. Une illumination éclaira son cerveau et elle comprit ce qui se passait. Elle devait arrêter ça maintenant. Elle mit fin au baiser et se recula doucement de Damon. Et d'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Désolé. Je ne recommencerai plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**EGvrt : J'ai décidé d'être une auteur cruelle et donc, je couperai souvent à des moments fatidiques ! :') Je suis une fille, je ne lis que des histoires de et pour filles, donc il était logique que ce que j'allais écrire allait être très "fille" :D**

**virginie06 : Pour une fois, j'ai décidé que Damon ferait un peu plus jeune. Ca fera peut-être buggé l'histoire par la suite, je verrai bien :)**

Chapitre 3

Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de ses vêtement, elle voulait s'éloigner de lui. Elle aperçut enfin le sèche-linge, le programme était terminé. Elle prit ses vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Soudain deux bras l'encerclèrent et une voix se fit entendre.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? Interrogea Damon avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle le souffle court.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ça été plus fort que moi, je ne le voulais pas. Désolé Elena.

- Tu es pardonné, mais préviens-moi quand tu as de nouvelles impulsions, d'accord ?

- Oui. On y va ?

- Si tu veux.

Ils partirent en silence, tous deux bouleversés par ce qui venait de se passer, Elena demanda à Damon de se garer une rue avant pour montrer à son père qu'elle était bel et bien partie à pied. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se décrocher des lèvres du très séduisant Damon. Mais, elle devait partir et c'est ce qu'elle fit en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain soir une heure après ses cours. Elena partit d'un bon pas vers chez elle même si elle redoutait la fureur de son père. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte, personne n'était là. Sans qu'elle s'y attende la porte se ferma brusquement, elle sursauta et se retourna, elle vit le visage de son père, il était rouge.

Son père était très sévère. Il ne fallait pas lui désobéir, Elena fit défiler le règlement de sa maison dans sa tête et ne trouva aucun article disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir le matin, elle pouvait toujours utiliser cet argument.

- Elena Annabeth Gilbert puis-je savoir où vous étiez partis ?

- J'étais partie passer un entretien d'embauche pour un des fast-foods de cette ville, père, répondit-elle calmement.

- Avec quelle autorisation êtes-vous partis ?

- Aucune, mais si on regarde le règlement rien ne m'interdit de sortir le matin sans autorisation. Et je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoir au cas où je n'obtiendrais pas le travail au fast-food. J'avais pensé que vous pourriez être fière de voir votre fille unique travailler comme une adulte.

- Pour le règlement, si on le lit attentivement, il y a marqué que toute sortie doit être signalé, ton excuse ne sert à rien. Je te rappelle que je n'aime pas le genre d'endroit où vous allez travailler et vous le savez très bien. Bien sûr que je suis fière de vous voir travailler, mais à l'avenir prévenez moi avant que je n'alerte la police.

- Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas ces types d'établissement mais à mon âge, je ne peux travailler nulle part ailleurs. Puis-je disposer, pour aller chercher mon sac de cours et prendre le bus, père ?

- Bien sûr, mais on en reparlera ce soir, vous me donnerez toutes les indications de votre " travail ".

- Merci, père.

Elena partit rapidement dans sa chambre, prendre son sac et courut pour rattraper son bus qu'elle avait loupé. Elle passa par le passage qu'elle avait découvert, il y a quelques années. Elle s'assit à côté de sa seule amie la comprenant et l'a soutenant : Meredith. Elena se demandât si elle devait lui raconter sa merveilleuse rencontre ou pas.

- Salut Elena, dit Meredith.

- Salut.

- Pourquoi tes yeux brillent ? C'est quoi la merveilleuse nouvelle, t'as enfin perdu ta virginité grâce à Mathieu ?

Meredith était très observatrice mais aussi très direct et elle voyait bien que sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait fallu quelques temps à Elena pour s'habituer à ce drôle d'amie.

- Non, il m'a largué ce matin.

Elena avait complètement oublié cette information. Elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse à annoncer qu'elle s'était fait jeter.

- Alors là, je ne te comprends plus. Tu devrais être triste, tu l'aimais tellement.

- Ben... je me suis enfui de chez moi, je suis partie au lac et là j'ai fait la plus merveilleuse des rencontres.

- Oh ! À quoi ressemble cet inconnu ? Tu es allé chez lui ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Sublime. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, il ne connait pas le peigne. Des yeux verts, jolie couleur non ? Pas vraiment grand mais musclé.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Damon, dit une voix derrière elles.

- Non, mais qui t'as permis d'écouter notre conversation, toi ?

- Désolée, pas de ma faute, j'ai tout de suite compris de qui tu parlais. Alors, je vais te le dire qu'une seule fois, ce gars, ça fait un mois que je le veux, que je traine avec lui. Tu ne t'en approches pas, compris ?

- Bouton pause. Je suis sa copine, donc c'est plutôt à toi d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Tu vas me le laisser car il est à moi. Et franchement, tu te fais des illusions, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec une fille comme toi ?

- Tu veux une preuve ?

- Oui et là peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je te le laisserai.

- Il n'y a pas de peut-être, petite garce. Si je te montre que je sors avec, tu nous laisse en paix, d'accord sinon ... Lança Elena en désignant son poing.

- Ok, concéda Audrey sans vraiment y croire.

- Surtout rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, dit Meredith surprise de voir Elena aussi furieuse.

- Tu sais bien que jamais je ne me mettrai en colère contre toi.

- Alors comme ça, il s'appelle Damon. Tu vas faire comment pour que l'autre te laisse tranquille ?

- Ben, ce n'est pas difficile, je vais lui dire de venir me chercher après le lycée et quand on sera ensemble, arrange-toi pour qu'Audrey nous regarde.

- T'es diabolique.

- Non, c'est juste que je veux qu'elle voie que je ne mentais pas.

Les deux amis se séparèrent pour aller en cours, elles auraient bien sécher une fois de plus mais ça aurait fait flancher leurs moyenne qu'elles s'efforçaient de garder juste au-dessus de la moyenne générale. Les cours passaient et Elena continuait de stresser à propos du soir même, elle avait envoyé un message à Damon mais elle ne recevait aucune réponse. La fin des cours était arrivé, Elena sortit dehors et vit Damon qui faisait le pied de grue devant sa voiture. Il regardait tout autour de lui pour trouver Elena.

Damon avait reçu le sms de son ange, mais ne savait pas s'il devait répondre de peur qu'Elena se fasse pincer. Il avait décidé d'y aller quand même, ça faisait une petite heure qu'il attendait et là il la vit sortir avec ce sourire qu'il lui était dédié.

Des filles du lycée le dévisageaient et pourtant il ne regardait qu'elle. Audrey le vit et se dirigea vers lui en pensant qu'il était venu pour elle. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle le séduisait sans aucun résultat. Elle se retourna vers Elena pour lui faire un sourire narquois mais elle la vit s'approcher puis la dépasser. Audrey la suivait des yeux et elle faillit tomber par terre quand elle vit vers qui elle se dirigeait, et soudain elle vit les deux s'embrasser et se câliner et se parler doucement à l'oreille. Furieuse, elle se dirigea directement vers ce couple qui ne lui plaisait point.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'approcher. Tu écoutes parfois ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais une preuve, non? Ben, la voilà. Je lui ai dit de venir et il est venu. Maintenant t'es bien obligé d'admettre que je suis sa copine.

- Je le vois bien. Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille mais la guerre continue.

Elena ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de cette pimbêche, elle savait qu'elle allait essayer de lui voler son Damon mais elle serait là pour l'arrêter. Impossible de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pensait en ayant son séduisant petit ami juste à côté. Ses lèvres ne voulaient qu'une chose celles de Damon qu'elles partirent chercher. Mais une chose qu'avait dit Meredith se matin l'inquiétait, elle croyait qu'elle n'était plus vierge, ce n'était pas ça le problème, c'est que Meredith avait dit " enfin " ce qui voulait dire que...

- Excuse-moi Damon, j'ai une question à régler avec une amie.

- Vas-y, je t'attends, tu sais où je suis en cas de problème. Enfin, je vais peut-être me garer, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elena courut vers Meredith, en passant à côté d'elle, elle lui avait soufflé " Au toilettes, maintenant. ". Elle espérait que Meredith avait compris le message, elle fila aux toilettes et attendit 20 secondes avant de la voir débarquer.

- J'en reviens pas ! Tu l'as sorti d'où ce canon ?

- Pas touche, mais c'est pas pour ça que t'ai dit de venir. Je viens de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin dans le bus.

- Euh, oui et ?

- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais enfin perdu ma virginité, et c'est le " enfin " qui me fait poser une question en particulier.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Meredith, avec une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

- Quand l'as-tu fait ? Le " enfin " veut dire que tu ne l'es plus et ça depuis un moment.

- Oups, j'aurais dû me taire. Euh... c'était il y une petite année.

- Quoi ? Et tu m'as rien dit ! C'était avec qui ?

- Avec... tu promets de pas crier, ni de me détester ?

- Promis, maintenant dis-le moi, je suis trop impatiente de savoir qui c'est.

- C'était avec Mathieu. Juste avant que tu t'intéresses à lui.

Elena ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce nom. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir un tel salaud dans ce gars ? Il s'était fait sa meilleure amie, et après, il s'était rabattu sur elle. Elle se sentait mal, comme si elle était un simple objet.

- Elena, ça va ?

- Ouais, mais ça fait un choc.

- Je sais, mais c'est du passé.

- Et pourquoi tu croyais que je l'avais fait ?

- T'avais la même expression que moi. J'ai cru que vous y étiez passé.

- Ah ? Je te laisse, je vais le rejoindre, il me ramènera chez moi.

- D'accord, à demain Elena.

- À plus, Meredith.

Elena repartit vers Damon et aux yeux de tout le monde, elle monta dans sa voiture et ils partirent ensemble. Damon décida de s'arrêter en cours de route, il ne voulait pas qu'Elena rentre chez elle maintenant. Il voulait savoir si tout c'était bien passer le matin et franchement il l'aimait tellement que c'était impossible de se dire qu'ils allaient être encore séparés. Déjà la première fois, ça avait été difficile alors une deuxième fois.

– Au faite Damon, ton plan a marché. Mon père y a cru.

– Maintenant, il va te demander tes horaires. Va falloir faire attention.

– Les horaires, euh... tous les jours à partir de 18h jusqu'à euh...

– Que penses-tu de 20h. Tu bosses le mercredi de 16h30 à 19h30. Et le week-end, tu dis que tu travailles toute la journée et que tu passeras certains samedi soir chez une copine pour éviter de faire trop de route. Ça te va ?

– Mais comment tu fais pour trouver toutes ces idées ? Sérieusement ?

– Franchement, je ne sais pas. Mais là, tout de suite, embrasse-moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**virgine06 : les yeux verts sont une erreur de relecture :'( Les yeux de IAN *.* Je sens que tu vas adorer Audrey toi :')**

**EGvrt : Pourtant j'ai tenté de faire attention mais il y a des erreurs qui restent malheureusement .. La salope va continuer à l'être, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Merci :)**

**Je n'aime pas du tout le prénom du père mais par manque d'imagination, je laisserai celui-là .. Le prénom de l'amie, je l'ai choisi par le livre. C'est un personnage que l'on ne voit pas dans la série et je trouve ça dommage parce que c'est celle-là qui aide beaucoup Elena. Bref, je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps chers lecteurs, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

En parlant, Damon l'avait amenée chez lui, Elena se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent avec beaucoup de regrets, pour se recoller presque aussitôt. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser en se souriant comme deux idiots. Ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Damon en ne se lâchant pas du regard une seule fois. Dire que 11 mois les obligeaient à mentir, à se cacher.

Elena n'aimait pas mentir à son père, car s'il le découvrait il pouvait devenir violent et ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Damon, car jamais il ne la laisserait repartir chez elle ou il déciderait de ne se voir que dans ses horaires de sortie, la sécurité de sa protégée, son âme-sœur, le préoccupait plus que tout. Mais elle ne pouvait lui cacher ce détail trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise maintenant ou cela allait la ronger jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

– Damon, il faut que je te dise, quelque chose de très important.

– Viens allons-sur le sofa, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

– D'accord, mais promet-moi de ne rien faire. Surtout promet le moi !

– Je te le jure, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

– Merci.

Ils partirent en direction du salon, et s'installèrent dans un calme absolu. C'en était troublant.

– Bon voilà, mon père a un tempérament assez violent, si un jour il découvre que j'ai menti... Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il me fera.

Damon resta complètement abasourdi devant cette nouvelle. Il ne décrocha pas un mot et fixa Elena sans ciller.

– Damon ? Est-ce que ça va ?

– Ouais, enfin je crois. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. Comment vais-je pouvoir te laisser partir chez toi en sachant que ton père aurait pu apprendre la vérité et te faire du mal, dit-il.

– Je sais que ça va être difficile, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur d'être avec toi. Je sais que mes sentiments sont irréversible, mais s'il l'apprend...

Elena ne put finir sa phrase son chagrin était trop fort.

_Akito était sorti de prison après vingt années ferme, qu'il avait pris pour... En faîte personne ne savait pourquoi, la mère d'Elena pensait qu'il avait changé et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et elle apprit la vérité, il s'en moquait complètement d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un héritier. Quand elle voulut rompre, il ne la laissa pas partir et la viola. Elle tomba enceinte, Elena n'était pas une enfant voulu. Sa mère voulut se faire avorter, mais il la séquestra et dès la naissance de Elena, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire : fuir avec son bébé. Elle était presque parvenue à mettre son plan à exécution qu'il réussit à l'arrêter. Akito lui arracha le bébé de ses bras et deux gardes la mirent dehors, elle eut beaucoup de mal à avoir un accord avec Akito pour voir Elena. C'était la raison pour laquelle il la séquestrait, pour éviter qu'Elena apprenne la vérité._

– C'est décidé, on ne doit plus se voir excepté pendant tes horaires de sortie, déclara Damon.

– Non ! Tu m'as promis de ne rien faire...

– Je sais, mais à ce moment-là je ne savais pas que ta sécurité en dépendait. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé de rompre cette promesse.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu brises les promesses que tu me fais ?

Elena ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps, elle prit ses affaires et partit en direction de la porte mais Damon la reteint par le poignet.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. C'est pour ça que je veux te protéger. Sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, alors c'est pour cette raison que je te protège, pour qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien.

– Je sais mais ne romps pas les promesses que tu me fais.

– D'accord, mais je le fais à contrecœur.

Elena se tournât vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Pour le peu qu'ils se verraient, Damon voulait en profiter un maximum. Elena se logea dans ses bras et pleura à chaude larme, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait plus rien, alors elle leva la tête vers Damon et compris qu'il était temps. Alors elle se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau visible. Damon murmura:

– Elena, arrête s'il te plait, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler.

- Nous sommes assez grands et responsables, non ?

Et elle se remit à l'embrasser tout doucement en faisant durer le plaisir. Damon avait du mal à résister, elle avait raison, pourquoi attendre ? Il n'avait qu'à céder à son impulsion mais il ne voulait pas faire ça, son cœur lui disait " oui " alors que sa raison lui disait... En fait, il ne savait pas trop, il avait perdu sa raison, quand il avait croisé le regard d'Elena. Elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise sans qu'il le remarque et au moment où elle se mit à embrasser son torse, il ne put résister.

Damon partit à la recherche des lèvres de sa bien-aimée qu'il attrapa facilement. Sa chemise tomba à terre révélant une musculature puissante. Damon prit Elena dans ses bras comme si elle était une princesse sans jamais arrêter de l'embrasser et à une vitesse hallucinante, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et ils se jetèrent sur le lit.

Elena était aux anges, ils étaient tous les deux prêts rien ne pourraient les arrêter. Damon se mit à embrasser doucement sa clavicule, c'était tellement doux et sensible qu'elle en frémit. Damon lui chuchota quelque chose :

– Je crois que j'ai une nouvelle impulsion...

Elle en rit à en perdre son souffle. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, comme si c'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Damon se mit à l'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille. Puis il osa enlever son t-shirt doucement et là, il s'arrêta. Ce qu'il voyait l'horrifia au plus profond de son être : Elena était couverte de marque rouge comme si on l'avait fouetté ou couper avec un couteau.

– Ça... Elena! Hoqueta-t-il.

– Quoi ? Dit-elle dans un souffle;

– Pourquoi ? Je viens de remarquer que tu étais de couverte de cicatrice, s'horrifia-il.

Elena se releva aussitôt, mais trop tard le mal était fait. Elle se cacha dans la couverture, elle avait honte, ces marques c'était elle qui se les étaient faites. Mais comment dire ça à Damon, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Il avait tellement peur pour ça sécurité qu'il serait consterné seulement en la regardant. Toujours des hésitations, elle en avait marre.

– Alors ? D'où viennent ces marques ?

– C'est... c'est moi qui me les suis faites... avoua-t-elle honteuse.

Damon resta abasourdit devant cette réponse, il aurait préféré n'importe quel réponse à celle-là, il était perdu. A son expression, Elena comprit qu'il était désorienté et qu'elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer.

– J'ai eu des moments de… comment dire… de dépression, commença-t-elle, cela peut m'arriver assez fréquemment. Alors pour me faire souffrir, j'aiguise un couteau et je me coupe. Plus les marques sont profonde plus tu vois ma peine.

– Mais pourquoi te fais-tu ça ?

– C'était le seul moyen. J'ai déjà voulu me suicider mais Meredith m'en a empêcher, sans elle, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais mis fin à ma vie.

– Pourquoi voulais-tu... mourir ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissa transparaître son inquiétude.

– Je voyais mes amis sortir, faire la fête, profiter de la vie. Et moi, j'étais calfeutré chez moi dans ma chambre où je me sentais de plus en plus oppresser. C'était une horreur et plus j'avance dans l'année plus c'est horrible. Tu vois qui c'est Audrey ?

– Euh... oui, à ce propos, va falloir qu'on en reparle' dit-il d'un gêné.

– Si tu veux. Eh bien, elle m'en faisait baver après chaque fête. Au départ, on t'invite comme n'importe quel élève puis ils en ont marre de tous tes refus, et on te laisse seule, on t'évite. Puis Meredith est arrivée et m'a sorti de mon trou mais à part elle, je suis seule...

– Après t'avoir raccompagné, ça te gênerait si j'allais voir Meredith ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour la remercier. Je sens que sans elle, je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à embrasser doucement les lèvres d'Elena qui ne demandait que ça. Mais il se retenait, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Elena le sentait dans ses caresses, ses baisers trop furtifs à son goût. Elle se détachât de Damon et partit dans la cuisine, il fallait qu'il reste un peu seul pour digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

Damon était roulé en boule dans son lit, il ne pouvait admettre cette réalité : comment une personne pouvait s'infliger cela. Sur le coup, il s'était imaginer que c'était son père qu'il lui avait infligé cela; il aurait préféré ça de loin, il aurait eu une bonne raison de la kidnapper. Mais maintenant, ceci changeait tout d'apprendre que c'était elle-même qui s'infligeait ça. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire, il pourrait la blesser moralement que ce soit intentionnelle ou pas : elle se tuerait et ça il ne le supporterait pas. Maintenant il avait peur de faire quelque chose et de faire une erreur. Il se sentait terriblement mal, que devait-il faire ? Cette relation comptait-elle aux yeux d'Elena ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle allait finir par exploser. Il avait mal, il voulait mourir que d'infliger une quelconque souffrance à son âme-sœur. Il espérait que cette relation compte, elle ne pouvait que compter pour lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre, ne voulait imaginer rien d'autre.

Il ne pouvait se passer une seconde où ses pensées ne soit orienté vers elle; mais de nouvelles images s'imposait à lui, des images de douleurs et de frustration. Il la voyait couverte de sang en pleurant seule dans un coin avec dans sa main, un couteau. Damon secoua fermement la tête, non ! Il ne devait pas l'imaginer dans cet état où il en souffrirait encore plus; il comprenait petit à petit ce qu'il ressentait, de la frustration de ne pouvoir être là, de ne pas la comprendre. Il souffrait pour elle.

Damon était angoissé, dégoûté de lui-même ; dire que cela ne faisait qu'une petite journée qu'il la connaissait et il avait aussitôt voulu coucher avec elle. Il ne la méritait pas, elle était tellement fragile et lui si peu protecteur. C'est à peine s'il la connaissait mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'Elena était son âme-sœur, ils étaient deux moitiés qui se complétaient. Il la voulait, ne jamais la quitter, la toucher en permanence ou tout simplement l'embrasser à chaque heure, chaque minutes, chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient lentement. Mais cela était impossible, il ne pouvait la garder pour lui, il devrait automatiquement la partager que ce soit avec sa famille ou ses amis. Elena avait été en cours pendant sept heures aujourd'hui, les minutes ne s'étaient jamais passées aussi lentement de toute sa vie, il sentait tout au fond de lui qu'il aurait dû partir la chercher et l'emmener avec lui mais il n'en avait pas le droit.


	5. Chapter 5

**EGvrt : C'est moi qui ait buggé .. Voilà pourquoi je publie ici, ça me permet de voir où est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes :) T'inquiètes, dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir du mal à penser à Jeremy :') Arrêtes, il est super gentil le père de Bella, je ne pourrais pas faire ça .. :D**

**virginie06 : Ca va devenir encore plus bizarre ce chapitre.. Je m'énerve aussi sur des personnages fictifs quand je les aime pas ! :)**

**fandedelena : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir ! :) Oui, tu as raison pour le prénom. Je me suis inspirée du mange Fruits Basket pour le prénom mais après, il me plaisait plus donc, je laisse mais si un jour j'ai une idée, je changerais ! :) Je change ça dès que possible parce que ses yeux sont ma-gni-fi-ques ! *.***

**Je sens que vous allez avoir du mal avec ce chapitre. Il est assez spécial à vrai dire mais assez important pour la suite. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! Merci de continuer à lire !**

Chapitre 5

Elena attendait patiemment dans le salon, elle regardait le temps passer et finit par se dire qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Son cœur et sa raison était d'accord pour une fois, elle ne pouvait partir en laissant son petit ami dans la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causé. Elle entendait ses pleurs étouffés, ses plaintes et tout cela la faisait souffrir encore plus. Elle finit par vouloir faire évacuer sa souffrance et elle connaissait par cœur le moyen : se blesser pour avoir autre chose à penser. Elle partit dans la cuisine et prit le couteau le plus grand et se mit à l'affûter. Elle l'affûta pendant de longues minutes, une simple pression sur son pouce fit couler le sang. Elle prit tout ce qui était torchon et serviette, étala le tout par terre et s'assit en tailleur et se mutila les deux bras avec une violence qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Ses deux bras ressemblait à de la viande haché sanguinolente, elle évacuait toute sa souffrance, puis par un coup de malchance elle toucha une zone sensible, elle lâcha le couteau et hurla à s'en briser les tympans. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Et qu'elle n'avait encore une fois pas réfléchie.

Cela stoppa net la douleur de Damon, lui en causant une nouvelle : une peur bleue pour Elena. Il accourut vers l'endroit où il avait entendu les cris et tomba sur Elena. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, elle tenait le couteau dans sa main et observait ses bras, elle n'avait pas aperçu l'arrivée de Damon. Celui-ci bondit sur Elena et lui arracha le couteau des mains en le balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il la prit dans ses bras et la reteint fermement par peur qu'elle cherche un autre couteau. Il avait du mal, il ne voulait pas appuyer sur ses bras de peur d'aggraver ses souffrances déjà très hautes. Elena hurla, pleura, supplia autant qu'elle le put mais jamais Damon ne la lâcha. Il se releva en la tenant fermement, ouvrit les robinets et essaya au prix d'un ultime effort de passer les bras de Elena sous l'eau pour calmer le déversement de sang, seuls ses poignets furent trempés.

Damon décida de prendre les grandes mesures, la prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans la salle de bains. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La seule chose réelle pour elle était la douleur qu'elle éprouvait dans ses bras. Il la déshabilla en lui laissant seulement ses sous-vêtements pour ne pas froisser sa pudeur et la doucha. Elena hurla de douleur, ses plaies grandes ouvertes la brûlait sous l'eau, n'en pouvant plus elle s'évanouit dans la douche. Damon l'appuya contre le mur et rentra habiller dans la douche pour la soutenir. Ses plaies finirent par ne plus déverser autant de sang alors il décida de les bander pour stopper l'arrivée de sang. Elena était livide, elle perdait beaucoup de sang et déjà ses premières bandes viraient au rouge. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il la déplaça dans le canapé où il déposit plusieurs serviettes de bain et l'allongea. Il regardât l'heure : 20h30. Elena était totalement dans les vapes et surtout elle aurait dû être déjà rentrée. Son père allait être furieux contre elle, il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse. Il fixa intensément Elena et vit son portable sur la table, la réponse lui parût évidente, il n'avait qu'à se faire passer pour le père de Meredith. Il composa le numéro sur son portable et prit une voix un peu rude, à la première tonalité Akito décrocha.

– Quoi encore ?

– Hum... Bonjour, je suis le père de Meredith, une amie à votre fille.

– Ma fille est chez vous ? Que fait-elle là-bas ? Ramenez la moi immédiatement ! Vociféra Akito.

– Laissez-moi vous m'expliquez, monsieur Gilbert. On était parti au fast-food, on allait commander quand ma fille a reconnu la vôtre. Et je me suis rappelé que je connaissais très peu Elena et que cela ferait plaisir à Meredith si je l'invitais à dormir à la maison. Cela leur permet de resserrer leur lien d'amitié.

– Je m'en fiche, je suis contre cette idée. Vous avez pensez à ses devoirs ? A ses vêtements ? Hurla Akito dans le cabinet.

– Ne vous inquiétez nullement, Elena et ma fille sont dans la même classe et elles ont déjà faire les devoirs. Et en ce qui concerne les vêtements, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème étant donné qu'elles font environ la même taille.

Damon se contrôlait pour parler d'une voix calme mais le père d'Elena l'énervait à la surprotéger. Il devait pourtant rester calme. Il ne voulait pas que le père d'Elena retourne la terre entière pour le retrouver.

– Excusez-moi, je souhaiterais lui parler.

– Je suis désolé, mais cela ne vas pas être possible, Elena est actuellement sous la douche.

Akito injuria le mauvais sort, le destin et tout un tas de choses pas très belles. Damon finit par faire terminer la discussion.

– Désolé Monsieur Gilbert, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai mis un plat dans le four et je dois aller vérifier la cuisson. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Elena, elle sera très bien ici. Au revoir et bonne soirée.

Damon raccrocha aussitôt après ne voulant plus entendre le père de sa protéger. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et dormait toujours aussi bien. Il vit l'état des bandes et les changea une nouvelle fois mais rien à faire, le sang coulait toujours autant. L'idée d'amener Elena à l'hôpital l'effleura mais trop de problème en résulterait. Une simple journée qu'ils se connaissaient et déjà des problèmes.

Elena se sentait bien, elle était allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur... Quoi ? Comment ça aucune douleur ? Elle se souvenait bien de s'être taillé les bras, de l'expression de Damon quand il l'a vu. Damon ! Le pauvre, il devait bien se demander pourquoi elle s'était fait ça. Elle se tournât de l'autre côté, sa nuque protesta, combien de temps était-elle restée dans cette position ? Ses jambes étaient ankylosées, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée : elles étaient parcourues de fourmis. Elle voulut aussitôt se mettre debout pour évaluer la teneur des dégâts qu'elle avait causé à son corps. Elle se mit debout, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'équilibre ni de force et la seconde d'après elle retombait sur le sofa. Damon accourut et la forçât à s'allonger. Elle lui résista de toutes ses forces mais ses réserves étaient maigres et elle se fatigua très vite. Elena finit par abandonner en se promettant une revanche sans pitié. Elle se détestait de lui infliger tout ça, il ne l'avait pas mérité. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contenté de vivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Elle en connaissait la raison, elle avait un caractère combatif et détestait qu'on lui marche sur les pieds mais face à son père, elle était trop chétive. Elle se sentait replonger dans le sommeil, mais juste avant, elle chuchota c'est quelque mot.

– Merci et désolée.

Damon était ému de la voir continuer à se battre malgré sa fatigue et sa perte de sang importante. Il ne devait pas craquer, il réinstalla Elena et s'assit dans un pouf devant le sofa pour observer et surveiller Elena. Il l'embrassait du regard, il attendit une heure et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Cependant il ne pouvait quitter l'appartement en sachant Elena toute seule. Il se leva et partit nettoyer chaque pièce pour enlever chaque trace de sang pour ne pas alarmer son colocataire. Damon bénit Elena quand il vit tous les torchons et serviettes de bains étalés par terre. Il n'aurait pas à récurer le sol. Il aurait juste à jeter le tout et à passer de la javel. Quand il eut fait le maximum possible, il se résigna à s'installer sur le sofa, il prit la tête d'Elena et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses cheveux. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, Damon s'avachit de plus en plus dans le sofa et il finit par s'abandonner au sommeil qui lui tendait les bras.

Elena se réveilla la première à cause de ses bras meurtris qui la brûlaient. En levant les yeux elle aperçut Damon qui était plongé dans le sommeil. Puis, elle décida de voir l'état de ses bras, ils étaient bandés mais les bandes étaient imbibées de sang. Damon l'avait bandé, le pauvre elle lui infligeait des misères pas possibles. Il était gentil et attentionné envers elle, elle devrait faire attention à l'avenir de prendre soin d'elle pour ne pas le faire souffrir, il le méritait bien. Mais d'abord, elle devait changer les bandes et évaluer la gravité des choses. Elle voulut se lever, mais les vertiges n'étaient pas passés, ce n'était pas normal, elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang, cette fois. Elena décida de se lever plus doucement, elle vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle s'efforçât de se diriger vers la salle de bains, elle fit un seul pas et tomba aussitôt sur ses genoux. Elle bénit le sol de n'être pas aussi dur et découvrit un tapis. Elle décida de faire le trajet à quatre pattes, ce qui ne rendit pas la tâche facile, devant s'appuyer sur ses bras, mais la douleur lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne et qu'elle allait devoir présenter des véritables excuses à Damon. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ici.

Les cinq minutes qu'il lui fallut pour arriver à la salle de bain lui furent interminables. Elle se remit lentement sur ses deux jambes en se tenant au chambranle de la porte, elle attendit que le monde arrête de tourner autour d'elle et chercha du regard les bandes et le désinfectant. Elle se dirigea le plus doucement possible vers la baignoire en prenant au passage le matériel qu'il lui fallait puis s'installa contre le rebord de la baignoire pour avoir un soutien et ne pas glisser. Elle arrachât ses bandes sans un seul cri ce qui relevait du miracle. Mais elle avait l'habitude d'enlever des bandes mais celles-là étaient particulièrement douloureuses. Le sang coulait encore mais beaucoup moins. Elle se désinfecta puis évalua la gravité de ses blessures. Certaines n'était pas si horrible, d'autres relevait du miracle qu'elle ne soit pas sectionner une veine. Elle remit des bandes du mieux qu'elle put. Le tout lui prit environ trois quart d'heure, elle se sentait déjà mieux, elle n'eut pas de vertiges en se levant, mais en se dirigeant vers le sofa, elle dut s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle se rallongea en reposant doucement sa tête sur les genoux à Damon et décida d'attendre son réveil. Elle se mit à penser à son père qui devait être furieux ne la voyant pas revenir du lycée. Elle se demandait quel heure pouvait-il être et si elle avait de beaucoup transgresser le couvre-feu que lui avait imposé son père. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge de la télé, 22H17. Pour être en retard, elle l'était et elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Son père allait la tuer.

Tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences de sa sortie, elle sentit Damon s'agiter en-dessous d'elle, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle se déplaça sur l'autre bout du sofa. Elle se mit à compter les secondes.

Cent vingt-huit, cent vingt-neuf... Damon ouvrit les paupières encore ensommeillé et aussitôt, il ressentit un manque. Il distingua une autre respiration plus lente et saccadé, comme si on avait peur. Il tourna la tête aussitôt et vit Elena pelotonné sur elle-même comme une enfant terrorisé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Elle chuchota :

– Tu ne m'en veux donc pas ?

– Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je. Tout cela est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi ...

– J'aurais dû te prévenir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Est-ce que tu te rends compte que l'on ne se connaît que depuis ce matin ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, laissons-nous le temps de se connaître.

– Mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu, mon esprit et mon corps te connaissent déjà ...

– C'est un peu pareil pour moi, tu vois tout est parfait.

– Parfait ? pouffa Elena, tu viens de te rendre compte que t'avais une petite amie aux tendances suicidaire et tu dis que c'est parfait ! T'es cinglé mon pauvre, tu dérailles !

Elena était pliée en deux sur le sofa tellement la situation était ironique. Elle en avait mal aux côtes simplement en pensant au mot : parfait. Elle fut rejointe par Damon qui comprit l'allégresse de cette situation. Il ne pouvait se regarder sans éclater de rire, ils essayaient de prononcer un mot, en l'occurrence parfait, qu'ils repartaient d'une crise de fou rire. Au bout de longue minutes ponctuée de rire, Elena se dégagea des bras de Damon et parti d'un pas encore mal assuré. Elle se plaça sur le balcon en s'appuyant sur la rambarde, ses cheveux bruns flottant au gré du vent léger du soir. Damon fut époustouflé par tant de beauté. Cela calma sa crise de fou rire. Il se leva et l'enlaça tendrement et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il la sentit vaciller sur ses jambes, elle devait être encore faible, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il la souleva, la prenant comme une princesse et la réinstalla sur le sofa, il courut dans la cuisine pour préparer un rapide dîner.

Elena comprit aussitôt et attendit patiemment en discutant avec Meredith de tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle ne lui cachait rien sauf le moment du câlin qu'elle ne voulait pas divulguer pour qu'il reste comme un rêve dans son esprit. Meredith qui connaissait bien Elena savait qu'elle devra un jour quitter son père où elle ne s'épanouira jamais. Elle ne pouvait vivre éternellement dans la peur. Devant Damon, elle faisait comme s'il n'était pas si terrible que ça mais elle lui mentait pour sauver sa peau. Il fallait qu'Elena s'enfuit, se casse, s'exile, s'éloigne, s'échappe, s'évade, se réfugie, fuie, fugue, n'importe quoi de chez son père pour aller chez sa mère ou chez Damon ou voir même chez elle, enfin n'importe où tant que ça ne soit pas son père qui l'élève. Mais cela semblait impossible, même si le destin s'était mis en marche durant la journée. Il leur faudrait du temps pour qu'Akito lâche Elena.

Damon revint assez rapidement dans le salon en transportant deux assiettes où trônait un steak haché accompagné de frites, c'était un plat consistant, rempli de graisse qui redonnerait des forces à Elena. Elle sourit en voyant les deux assiettes en équilibre, il était peut-être bon cuisinier mais n'avait pas d'équilibre. Elle perdit son sourire en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait l'aider, elle était bloqué sur le canapé, elle ne pouvait se lever sans vertige alors transporté son assiette semblait impossible. Elle glissa du sofa et se mit devant la petite table, elle agrippa l'assiette que lui tendait Damon avec ses deux mains de peur de la laisser tomber. Il déposa son assiette et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils mangèrent en silence, ne sachant pas de quoi parler et préféraient éviter d'aborder les sujets sensibles. Elle ne pensait plus à l'heure qu'il était, son attention était dirigé vers Damon, elle se retenait de se jeter sur lui. Et de toute façon, elle se doutait que Damon avait déjà trouvé une excuse pour son père. Elle ne savait comment expliquer la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, avec Mathieu il n'y avait pas de confiance. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, tout simplement.

Damon brisa le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement.

– Tu préfères dormir ici ou rentrer chez ton père ?

– Eh bien... Je préfère dormir ici, si cela ne te dérange pas, mais je crains la colère de mon père demain matin, lança-t-elle pour tester sa théorie.

– A ce propos, j'ai déjà pris les devants en appelant ton père et je me suis fait passer pour le père d'Meredith. Il fallait que j'invente une excuse et cela a renforcé l'alibi du travail.

– Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Ils finirent de manger dans un silence complet et Elena par réflexe voulut débarrasser la table mais à peine fut-elle sur ses jambes qu'elle tomba de tout son long sur le tapis. Cette chute provoqua une nouvelle crise de larmes, elle se recroquevilla en position de chien de fusil. Damon s'approcha d'elle et la berça dans ses bras durant de longues minutes. Elle s'endormit d'épuisement une nouvelle fois, il la porta dans ses bras jusque dans la salle de bains et il vit dans le lavabo, les bandages imbibés de sang.

– Tu les avais changés… Mais depuis combien de temps étais-tu réveillée ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il déposa Elena contre la baignoire et s'occupa de ramasser ce qu'elle avait éparpillé. Il se chargea de changer ses bandes encore une fois même si celles-ci n'était pas encore trop imbibées. Une fois cette corvée accompli, il se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait installer Elena. Le sofa était exclu et la chambre de son colocataire était dans un état épouvantable, il ne restait plus que son propre lit. La faire dormir avec lui était une idée délicieuse mais inconcevable sans l'accord d'Elena et malheureusement pour lui, elle était endormi. Il trancha la question et décida que cela serait lui qui irait dormir dans le sofa, tant pis pour son dos, et Elena prendrait son lit. Il transporta Elena dans son lit, la borda et partit s'installa dans le sofa. Il tourna pendant plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir s'endormir. Il aurait bien rejoint Elena mais il ne voulait pas la déranger et il aurait pu la blesser dans son sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

**EGvrt : Merci de continuer à lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

**virginie06 : Oui, c'est assez triste. Je vais essayer de rendre la suite un peu plus joyeuse pour ne pas t'envoyer en dépression :)**

**fandedelena : Damon fait toujours tout pour garder Elena près de lui, je n'allais pas déroger à la règle :')**

**Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6

Elena se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le silence dans sa chambre. Depuis des années, elle se réveillait avec le bruit des alarmes et ne pas entendre ses bruits familiers la surprenait. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle espéra très fort que son père ait changé d'avis, que son père ait subi un lavage de cerveau, qu'il avait changé sa politique, qu'il avait retiré tout ce qu'elle détestait et lui rendait sa liberté tant espérer. Elle se décida d'un coup, sa surprise fut immense. C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait dans un décor autre que sa chambre. Alors petit à petit, elle se souvint des évènements de la veille et elle comprit que Damon s'était contenté du sofa qui n'était pas si confortable. Sa seconde réaction fut de regarder l'état de ses bandes. Elle se releva doucement et fut surprise mais néanmoins heureuse de constater que ses vertiges avait presque disparu. Elle se dirigea par instinct dans le salon où elle aperçut Damon profondément endormi, elle sourit. Elle releva la tête et hurla.

Damon bondit sur ses pieds en entendant ce cri. Il remarqua Elena qui semblait tétaniser, elle regardait vers la télé avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Il se retourna vers la télé, et ne vit que l'écran éteint et en dessous le décodeur indiquant l'heure, il était un peu plus de 10h.

– Je ... je ... je suis ... suis ... morte. Je suis morte, bégaya-t-elle mortifié.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Damon vint aussitôt à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras en lui répétant que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'ils allaient trouver une solution et entre chaque parole il l'embrassait doucement sur la joue pour la faire réagir. Mais elle semblait totalement paralysée sur place, elle ressemblait à une statue, et il était prêt à parier qu'une statue bougeait plus qu'elle. Même ses pleurs étaient silencieux. Alors Damon la lâcha et se dirigea dans la cuisine, il prit un verre le remplit d'eau froide. Il revint dans le salon hésita à faire ce geste et se décida. Il lui renversa sur le haut du crâne.

– Aaaahhhh ! C'est glacé ! hurla Elena en bougeant dans tous les sens.

– Enfin une réaction de ta part … Souffla Damon soulagé.

– Comment ça enfin ? Interrogea-t-elle en interrompant net ces gesticulations.

– Tu as regardé quelque chose et tu t'es tétanisée sur place. Je n'ai trouvé que l'idée du verre d'eau pour te faire sortir de ta léthargie rapidement.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai vu l'heure et dans mes yeux, j'ai vu le lycée appelé mon père pour lui signaler mon absence et mon père furieux me ...

– Non ! N'imagine pas un tel scénario, l'interrompit Damon. Je vais appeler le lycée et dire que … que … tu as loupé ton car.

– Encore ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu veux te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je me débrouillerais toute seule.

– Mais ...

– Non, tu te fais passer pour une autre personne mais moi je n'aime que le simple Damon.

Et sur ces mots, elle l'embrassant pour faire taire la réplique naissante de Damon. Ce baiser était chaste et sensuel à la fois, il lui indiquait la puissance de son amour. Elle se recula doucement de lui pour guetter sa réaction.

– Elena, comment veux-tu que je te laisse partir au lycée quand tu me tentes comme ça ?

– Oups ... Sincèrement, je ne suis pas désolé.

– Reviens ici.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

– Pour que je puisse faire ça.

Et sur ce, Damon embrassa Elena. Il l'emprisonna fermement entre ses bras et entrouvrit la bouche mais laissa le choix à Elena. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, les mains de Elena s'agrippèrent fermement au cou de Damon alors que les siennes descendaient doucement vers les hanches de Elena lui donnant des frissons. Elle sentait au plus profond qu'elle en voulait plus mais …

Pourquoi pensait-elle à un mais ? Pourquoi ne lui en demandait pas-t-elle de lui donner plus de frissons ? Pourquoi se poser autant de questions ? Elle prit l'initiative de se décaler lentement vers le mur, Damon comprit rapidement ces pensées et se laissa faire. Rapidement elle fut adossée au mur sans jamais avoir cessé de l'embrasser. Avec un appui, elle était sûre de ne pas tomber à cause de ces vertiges. Ce dernier l'en embrassa de plus bel, ses lèvres descendant doucement sur la clavicule de Elena. Il lui chuchotait des mots doux.

– Il faut qu'on arrête, mon ange ...

– Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

– Tu vas vraiment être en retard et j'ai vraiment envie de te revoir.

– D'accord, soupira-t-elle, mais embrasse-moi encore une fois.

Il l'embrassa mais la décrocha de lui sitôt après. Elle partit dans la salle de bains et décida de faire un brin de toilettes pour être un peu plus présentable. Elle s'observa longuement dans le miroir à essayer de deviner de quelle nature était la lueur dans ses yeux. Ses yeux reflétaient du désir et une touche d'excitation ponctuée par les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle se fit correcte pour le lycée et retrouva Damon dans le salon qui l'attendait.

– Allez, mon ange, il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que le lycée appelle ton père.

– Je pense que Meredith m'a donné une couverture pour avoir sécher les premières heures de cours, cela devrait aller. Enfin je l'espère.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte et elle se dirigea vers la voiture sous l'œil inquisiteur de Damon. Elle lui hurla de se dépêcher s'il comptait la revoir, et il dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble à toute vitesse, manquant de se fracturé la cheville sur les dernières marches. Il sauta dans la voiture et conduit jusqu'au lycée où il se gara loin de l'accueil et de l'entrée. Il embrassa une dernière fois Elena avant de la pousser hors de la voiture pour ne pas la rendre plus en retard.


	7. Chapter 7

**virginie06 : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi :)**

**Désolée mes lecteurs, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je dois préparer mes oraux le week-end prochain et je serai en examen toute la semaine. Je n'aurai pas le temps de retravailler mes chapitres.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 7

Elena se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée, le cœur lourd et la démarche penaude. Elle demanda le droit d'entrer et se dirigea dans sa salle de cours en espérant que Meredith ait tout prévu. Elle s'excusa auprès de son professeur de déranger le cours et s'installa près de Meredith qui avait gardé son siège libre. Elena sortit son portable discrètement sous son classeur et demanda des infos à Meredith.

" Meredith, tu as servi quoi comme excuse au prof ? "

_" Simplement que tu avais des petits problèmes familiaux ce matin et que tu aurais du retard "_

" Le prof va encore me harcelé de questions ... Je t'adore tu sais ...? Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi ... "

_" Eh bien ... La même chose que tes bras : du hachis parmentier. Baisse tes manches avant qu'on voit encore plus tes bandes qui sont déjà rouges "_

" Je sais. Je me suis évanouie dans les bras de Damon sous la douche. Il m'a prise pour une furie quand je me suis mise à hurler ! Je lui fais subir tous les tourments hier soir, le pauvre "

_" Tu t'es évanouie ? Elena ! Il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça ! "_

" Je sais ! Mais pour cela, il faudrait que je n'aie pas de souffrance à évacuer et ceci m'est impossible ! Je ne peux rien faire avec l'emprise que mon père a sur moi ... Et dès fois, j'ai l'impression que j'en ai jusqu'à sa mort et que même ma majorité n'y fera rien ! "

_" Mais non, à ta majorité, tu seras Libre avec un L majuscule ! Ton père n'aura plus aucune autorité sur toi ! "_

" Je rêve d'être libre ... Plus que 11mois et cela sera finis totalement finis ! "

" Courage ! "

Courage. Ce mot, cela faisait des années qu'elle l'entendait. Mais le mot courage n'était plus le mot adapté. Il lui fallait une bouée de secours. Elle commençait à l'entrapercevoir. Mais elle semblait loin et inaccessible. Elena ne désespérait plus. Deux lumières venaient d'apparaitre au bout de ce long couloir où elle est enfermée, depuis tellement de temps. Meredith et Damon étaient des soleils pour elle. Elle allait les rejoindre et vivre enfin et non survivre comme depuis des années.

Mais il fallait arrêter de se plaindre, elle devait avancer désormais sans se retourner. Elena avait l'habitude, c'était un automatisme mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle le remarqua.

La journée s'écoula normalement. Elena suivit ses cours, alla à l'infirmerie du lycée pour changer ses bandes avant qu'elles ne soient trop imbiber et tâchent se vêtements.

L'infirmière savait ce qui se passait chez Elena, elle ne soutenait pas ses actions et s'inquiétait toujours pour cette jeune élève fragile qui débarquait à n'importe quel moment couverte de sang. Au fur et à mesure des mois qui se sont écouler depuis la première venue d'Elena à l'infirmerie ruisselant de sang accompagné d'une Meredith, les mains en sang et le visage couvert de larmes de désespoir; l'infirmière avait aménager une petite pièce pour vérifier de temps en temps l'état moral et physique de Elena. Chaque mercredi matin, Elena devait aller voir l'infirmière pour passer une série de questions puis un examen complet de son corps pour voir comment elle cicatrisait et s'il n'y avait pas eu d'infections ou s'il n'y avait pas besoin de points de sutures. L'infirmière s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Elena, elle pensait qu'elle finirait par se suicider avant d'avoir pu vivre sans la menace de son père. Et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider comme elle le voulait. Elle connaissait le nom du père d'Elena, elle ne savait pas toute l'histoire, mais elle ne voulait pas affronter sa colère, c'était beaucoup trop risqué pour sa sécurité.

Le rythme de la journée fut plutôt rapide et Elena dû finir par rentrer chez elle. Elle eut de grand moment de stress durant le trajet en car, elle avait peur de voir son père. L'instant fatidique arriva, le car la déposa devant son arrêt et elle se dirigea d'un pas lent lourd vers sa prison. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée et se prépara à entendre son père...

Rien, voilà ce qu'elle entendit. Elle n'entendait pas le moindre son provenant de son père. Sous le choc, elle montât l'escalier la menant à sa chambre et se mit machinalement à faire ses devoirs.

Les minutes passèrent et elle n'entendait toujours aucun son. Elle finit ses devoirs sans faire de bruit et quand elle vit l'heure, elle se décida à partir chez Damon. Mais avant de s'en aller, elle alla vérifier dans le salon si son père ne s'y trouvait pas, et finalement il y était, mais endormi ce qui était plutôt une chance pour elle. Il avait dû tellement s'inquiéter pour elle qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elena, en gentille jeune fille bien élevée, laissa un mot à son père, plutôt bref. Elle quitta le domicile familial sans un bruit et courut chez Damon. Elle n'était pas trop mauvaise en endurance et elle arriva assez rapidement chez ce dernier. Elle toqua et la porte s'entrouvrit, elle s'y faufila, et elle fut plongée dans la pénombre de l'appartement. Elle se déplaça un peu et aperçut des lueurs de bougies. Une ombre se leva du canapé, et se dirigea vers elle. Elle reconnut la stature de Damon et elle le vit, habillé en costume, il lui offrit une simple rose en lui donnant un simple baiser sur la joue. Il posa sa main dans son dos et la dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle aussi faiblement éclairée grâce à un abat-jour assez foncé. Elle aperçut, sur un cintre, une somptueuse robe de soirée nuancée de rouge agrémenter même de gants très longs.

– Damon... C'est quoi tout ça ? Cette robe...C'est bien trop, prononça-t-elle

– Tu enfiles ça et tu viens me rejoindre, chuchota-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

– Mais, mais ! Pfff ! dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Damon s'en alla laissant Elena seule avec la robe. Les minutes passèrent et Elena scrutait la robe, elle se mit en petite tenue et décrocha la robe du cintre. Elle l'enfila doucement, laissant le tissu tomber doucement jusqu'à ses chevilles. La robe lui allait assez bien, ni trop grande ni trop petite. Elle enfila les gants et se sentit gauche avec ses bandages. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, se recoiffa avec ses doigts et enleva les quelques trace de crayon en-dessous de ses yeux et se décida à sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Damon.

Il l'attendait, debout, dans le salon-cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une exclamation en l'apercevant.

– Tu es époustouflante... souffla-t-il.

Il la prit sans ses bras, humant ses cheveux bruns; Elena se blottit dans cette étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante, elle le serrât de toute sa force, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Damon réussit à la détacher de lui avec toute la volonté du monde voir de l'univers pour affronter ses grands yeux marrons. Il détacha ses doigts un par un, elle lâchait un petit cri plaintif à chaque doigt qu'il enlevait, lui faisant les yeux de chiens battus. Il vivait une véritable torture à lui faire ça, entendre ses supplications et ses yeux qui brillaient. Heureusement pour lui, elle abandonna au bout de dix longues minutes d'efforts surhumains. Il avait beau avoir de la volonté, cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. C'en était frustrant ! Elle le faisait exprès, cela se voyait à l'expression amusée qu'elle avait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui résister bien longtemps.

Il l'installa sur le canapé, l'embrassant furtivement sur le front. Damon partit dans la cuisine ayant allumé la chaine hi-fi au préalable. Il prit son courage à deux mains et amena les cocktails et les déposa sur la petite table, il repartit chercher les toasts les déposant également sur la table. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui tendit un verre qu'elle agrippa avec ses longs doigts graciles. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et but une gorgé de cocktail qui lui semblait délicieux.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait et ce qui avait poussé Damon à faire tout ça. Cela lui était complètement incompréhensible, pourquoi ce donner tout de mal ? S'il voulait la rendre mal à l'aise, c'était tout à fait réussi. Elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre, personne ne se donnait tant de mal pour elle habituellement, pour lui faire plaisir.

- Damon, c'est... c'est... trop... bégaya-t-elle.

- Non, rien n'est trop pour toi, mon amour. Tu le mérites avec tout ce que tu subis, tu mérites une soirée en tant que princesse.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Les mots restaient bloquer dans sa gorge par l'émotion que lui provoquaient ces quelques mots à son égard. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis deux jours à peine pouvait lui faire autant d'effet avec quelques mots très simple. Elena l'observa en espérant que cela ne soit pas un rêve qui s'évapore au lever du soleil et qui ne revient jamais et qui s'efface et finit par disparaître avec le temps qui file comme des grains de sable qui s'échappent entre des doigts entrouvert. Elena cherchait en vain à s'exprimer, essayant de trouver des mots pour lui transmettre son émotion. Elle abandonna et lança simplement un regard plein de remerciement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre :) Par contre, je suis tombée en panne d'inspiration 3 chapitres plus loin .. Alors si dans vos prochaines reviews vous pourriez me laisser vos avis pour la suite pour me redonner de l'inspiration, j'en serais fort contente :D**

**virginie06 : J'ai toujours eu une vision d'un Damon adorable, alors j'essaie de garder ça dans l'histoire :) Et c'est là que ça bug, je ne sais pas trop jusqu'où je peux aller avec le père .**

**fandedelena : Totalement parfait même :) Merci, mes exams se sont assez bien passés :) Allez, voilà la suite tant attendue :)**

**Dans ce chapitre, Elena fait un dessin, je me l'imagine un peu comme sur cette image : **

.

**Merci de continuer à me suivre, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8

La soirée s'écoula lentement, se gravant dans le temps. L'heure fatidique du départ arriva et Elena retourna chez elle accompagné de Damon. Ils partirent à pieds, main dans la main. Ils marchèrent lentement pour retarder le moment de leur séparation. Cinquante mètre avant la maison, elle s'arrêta et demanda à Damon de repartir. Il fit quelques pas, et fit aussitôt demi-tour pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, Damon la tenant fermement. Elena dut se forcer à se détacher, et elle s'enfuit à toute allure chez elle pour ne pas affronter le regard de Damon qui la suppliait de rester auprès de lui. Elena franchit le seuil de sa maison avec une souffrance terrible qui lui craquelait le cœur en mille morceaux.

– Elena ? Étiez-vous à votre ''travail'' ? Interrogea Akito, la voix pleine de dégoût à la prononciation de ce mot.

– Oui, père. Je ne finis qu'à 22h. Voulez-vous que je vous donne mes horaires ?

– Oui. En me précisant le temps qu'il vous faut pour y aller et pour revenir.

– Le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi, je travaille de 18h à 20h, ce qui me fera déjà 8h de travail. Ensuite, le mercredi, samedi et dimanche de 14h30 à 23h30. En tout, je travaillerais 27h par semaine. Et, Meredith propose que je dorme chez elle certains samedi soir pour éviter que je fasse trop de route, car il me faut une vingtaine de minutes minimum pour rentrer.

– Les horaires me semblent à peu près convenables. Cette fille, c'est celle chez qui vous avez dormi cette nuit ?

– Oui, père, prononça Elena en baissant la tête.

– J'y réfléchirais.

– Merci, père. Puis-je monter me coucher, la journée a été longue.

– Vous pouvez y aller. J'activerais les alarmes de ta chambre dans une quinzaine de minutes.

– D'accord, père.

Elena se retournât et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain en cachant ses larmes de frustration qui lui montait aux yeux. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et les essuya d'un geste rageur de la main. Elle se brossa les dents et effaça les dernières traces de maquillage qui subsistait après sa soirée avec Damon. Elle enfila son pyjama, affreux, lui montant jusqu'au cou, la couvrant de la tête au pied comme l'habit d'une nonne. Elle fit son sac de cours et se plongea sous sa couette en position du chien de fusil. Son père vint lui souhaiter une bonne nuit en activant les alarmes. Elena s'endormit en pensant à Damon, à ses baisers et leurs discussions interminables.

De son côté, Damon tournait en rond chez lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Elena emplissait toutes ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, c'était une drogue. Il souffrait le martyre d'être loin d'elle. Il tournait encore et toujours, ne trouvant pas d'occupations qui lui permettraient de trop penser à celle qui avait kidnappé son cœur. Damon l'imaginait partout dans son esprit, il commençait à se dire qu'il devenait fou et partit se coucher. En se mettant sous sa couette, il ne put s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur d'Elena qui était encore sur l'oreiller. Il s'endormit en pensant à elle dans la robe qu'il lui avait acheté.

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt au goût d'Elena. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la déception l'envahit quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre de Damon. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle attendit patiemment que son père vienne désactiver les alarmes.

Elle ne voulait même plus aller en cours. Elle rêvait de pouvoir rejoindre Damon et oublier toute sa douleur. Elle se rassura en se répétant que l'on était mercredi et qu'elle allait pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec lui.

Son père arriva et désactiva les alarmes qui arrêtèrent leurs affreux bruits. Elena se leva et se prépara. Elle prit son bus, sans Meredith, comme chaque mercredi, celle-ci commençait plus tard les cours. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes options.

La sonnerie retentit et Elena rejoignit son cours de dessin. Elle s'installa à sa table et dessina mieux que jamais. Laissant son amertume, sa douleur et sa joie s'exprimer sans aucune limite. D'habitude, elle ne trouvait pas d'inspiration et restait longtemps devant sa feuille à réfléchir. Mais pourtant là, sa main dessinait, remplissant la feuille. Elena était enfermée dans une bulle, elle n'aperçut pas la sonnerie de fin de cours, n'aperçut pas les élèves sortir non sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Le professeur l'observait et quand Meredith arriva dans la salle pour voir pourquoi Elena n'était pas en pause, il l'envoya de suite chercher l'infirmière.

Meredith ne se fit pas prier, et courut telle une sprinteuse à travers le lycée; les gens s'écartaient d'office de son chemin. Chacun ayant appris à ses dépens ce qui lui en coûtait de lui barrer la route alors qu'Elena avait des problèmes. Meredith n'était pas violente, mais pour son amie, elle était prête à tout. Elle déboula dans l'infirmerie complètement essoufflée, et réussi à articuler entre deux inspirations que le professeur de dessin voulait la voir immédiatement. Elle précisa que c'était par rapport à Elena et l'infirmière qui était avec une élève, s'excusa et partit d'un pas assuré et rapide vers la salle que lui avait indiqué Meredith.

Elena dessinait toujours. Ses jointures étaient blanches à, force de serrer son crayon de bois. Ses jambes s'agitaient sous la table, comme si elles tremblaient. L'infirmière n'osait pas arracher Elena à son dessin, elle voyait bien que la jeune fille avait besoin d'évacuer. Elena passa sa matinée à dessiner, ne s'arrêtant jamais. Elle travailla sur le même dessin, peaufinant chaque détail avec une précision qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Toutes les demi-heures, Meredith et l'infirmière venait pour vérifier son état. Le professeur restant toujours présent et assurant son autre cours devant des élèves qui examinaient Elena à la moindre occasion, l'a traitant de '' folle'' et de ''pas normal''. Meredith avait dû supplier le proviseur de l'autoriser à pouvoir quitter son cours au moindre problème et de pourvoir s'absenter cinq minutes toutes les demi-heures pour voir son amie. Il accepta en ayant vu l'état d'Elena et l'état de Meredith, il voyait le lien qui les unissait et ne pouvait se résoudre à rejeter cette demande audacieuse. Et il savait que même s'il refusait, Meredith aurait trouvé un moyen pour aller voir Elena. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait de telles demandes/

La matinée passa et Elena finit par se lasser. Toute son amertume et sa douleur avait été évacué sur le dessin. Elle avait dessiné un trou noir au milieu d'une galaxie, le trou noir aspirait les planètes. Cela montrait que ses démons étaient évacués petit à petit. Et pour la première fois, elle avait pu tout évacuer sans se blesser, et cela la rassérénerait plus que n'importe quelle autre chose.

Elena releva la tête et se massa le poignet qui commençait à lui faire mal. Elle était au calme, aucun bruit autour d'elle. Silence… Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais entendu ça de toute sa vie. C'était tellement étonnant, elle voulait en profiter le plus possible car elle savait très bien que Meredith devait s'inquiéter pour elle…

- Ah, ben, enfin ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais jamais pouvoir t'arrêter ! dit doucement une petite voix.

- Aaahhh, enfin Meredith ! Tu n'es pas bien d'arriver comme ça dans le dos des gens ! s'écria Elena surprise et le souffle haletant.

- C'est bien à toi de dire ça. Depuis le début de la matinée que tu dessines comme une dingue. J'ai dû supplier le principal de me laisser quitter les cours toutes les demi-heures pour venir te voir ! Tu n'imagines même pas la frayeur que tu nous as faite !

- C'est bon Meredith, j'ai compris. Je vais me taire jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie, comme ça, plus jamais, je ne dirais de bourde. Ça te va ?

- Non ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Sinon, je parlerai avec qui moi ? Le mur, la table ou la chaise ? interrogea Meredith.

- Aucun, tu ne parlerais pas non plus me soutenant dans ma grève du silence comme la bonne amie que tu es, prononça Elena d'un ton ironique et avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa à Meredith.

- Bien sûr, t'as vu la vierge. Moi, me taire… C'est le souhait des profs, je ne vais quand même pas leurs donner cette satisfaction, ça serait beaucoup trop gentil, répondit Meredith sur le même ton.

- Ah ben oui, c'est vrai que tu es une très méchante fille.

- Ben oui !

Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Un rire simple et exprimant un sentiment de joie et de sécurité. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas ri comme cela, sans s'inquiéter du futur. Elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées, Elena avait enfin abaissé son mur de pierre qui lui bloquait certaines choses. Elle sentait enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait se défendre et un jour, elle pourrait tenir tête à son père et se libérer complètement sans vivre avec la pitié des gens. Enfin, elle se sentait elle, et non la fille que son père voudrait qu'elle soit.

Elena regarda Meredith sérieusement, et pour la première fois Meredith put voir dans les yeux d'Elena qu'elle était remplie de détermination. Une détermination inébranlable et dure comme du béton ! Meredith se sentait rasséréner en voyant ça, elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir désormais moins s'inquiéter. Elle sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément, voir trop Elena n'était plus une enfant, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule presque sans aide.

L'infirmière déboula dans la salle en entendant les éclats de rires des deux filles. Son visage montrait un soulagement nullement caché qui n'échappa pas aux filles. Elle prit la tension de Elena, lui passa de la pommade sur son poignet endolori par la séance de dessin forcée, lui prit son pouls, sa température. Tout allait bien, au niveau physique en tout cas. Mais l'infirmière s'inquiétait toujours pour la santé mentale d'Elena qui était fragile sur certains points. En pensant à cela, l'infirmière regarda Elena de plus près, et elle vit une lueur dans ses yeux qui n'y avait jamais été auparavant. Cette lueur était rassurante et promettait beaucoup de choses et des changements. L'infirmière n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour Elena et le voyait bien. Elle pouvait laisser partir les filles sans inquiétude et s'il y avait le moindre problème, les filles se soutiendraient mutuellement qu'importe les risques.

Les filles partirent de la salle de classe et décidèrent de rentrer chez elle à pied, pour pouvoir prendre un peu plus de temps. Les filles étant dispensé de la dernière demi-heure de cours, se prirent un petit en-cas et se mirent en route. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, marchant comme deux adolescentes normales elles marchaient lentement, retardant toujours plus le moment de séparer. Elles finirent par arriver au début de la rue d'Elena et d'un mouvement inconscient, elles s'arrêtèrent. Elles parlaient toujours, même si elles savaient qu'elles allaient devoir se séparer. Elles finirent par ne plus rien dire, et un silence pesant s'installa. Elena regarda sa montre pour vérifier l'heure et elle vit qu'elle devait y aller ou son père allait lui demander une foule d'explications et là, elle ne saurait comment mentir sans se faire découvrir par son père. Les filles se serrèrent brièvement dans les bras et s'en allèrent chacune de leurs côtés sans dire un mot.

Elena remonta sa rue d'un pas lourd, sa détermination n'étant pas encore assez forte pour affronter son père et se libérer de sa tyrannie constante. Elle passa le seuil de sa maison, puis de sa porte. Elle montât les escaliers et déposa son sac dans sa chambre, et elle redescendit dans la cuisine où l'attendait son père.

- Bonjour Elena.

- Bonjour père, comment-allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci de vous en soucier. Et vous, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Comment ce sont passées vos cours ? Avez-vous reçu des notes ou des papiers à me transmettre ?

- Non, père. Je n'ai rien eu aujourd'hui, ni notes, ni papiers.

- Alors finissez de manger et allez faire vos devoirs avant de partir travailler.

- D'accord père.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maintenant que j'ai obtenu mon bac (YOUPI!), je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire normalement :)**

**viginie06 : pas horrible, tyrannique je dirai. Mais sans lui, l'histoire n'a pas de but, alors il va falloir continuer à le supporter !**

**fandedelena : je me rattrape dans ce chapitre pour du 100% delena ! Oui, je voulais montrer une amitié forte :) Akito et Elena se vouvoie, cela n'est pas vraiment courant à notre époque, mais cela permet de voir qu'il se sent supérieur et qu'il impose son respect même avec sa famille.**

**EGvrt : Elena n'allait pas rester dans le même état, elle a besoin d'évoluer pour la suite :) Je pense que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre ! Bon, ce fichu dessin, je vais mettre le lien sur ma description, cela sera plus simple :)**

**J'aime particulièrement bien ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez vous aussi ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

Chapitre 9

Tous les mercredis, c'était le même discours. Même si maintenant, son père rajoutait la mention du travail. Sinon aucun changement. Cela arrangeait Elena, même si parfois, ça l'énervait. Elle finit de manger et débarrassa sa table sans décocher un seul mot. Elle monta dans sa chambre et envoya un message à Meredith pour se renseigner sur ses devoirs, elle les nota rapidement sur son agenda au cas où son père vérifierait. Elle travailla en silence et même après qu'elle eut fini de faire ses devoirs, elle continua de travailler pour le bac de première qu'elle passerait en fin d'année et que son père l'obligeait à travailler dès le début d'année et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de travailler. Elle travaillait sans relâche tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, lui occupant l'esprit en attendant le moment où elle allait pouvoir retrouver Damon. Son père finit par monter dans sa chambre et lui donna l'autorisation de partir. Elle prit un petit sac, une veste et partit en saluant son père. Cela était le même scénario depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle n'observait pas de réel changement dans le comportement de son père et elle finit par croire qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Elle l'avait trompé habilement.

Le mercredi, elle marchait d'un pas lent dans sa rue, elle se doutait que son père l'observait à la fenêtre. Puis quand elle faisait le changement de rue elle courait sans aucune interruption jusqu'à chez Damon. Mais un mercredi, elle tambourina à sa porte pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, cela n'était pas habituel qu'il n'ouvre pas directement. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, elle ne reconnut pas la personne devant elle, ce n'était pas Damon… L'inconnu la détailla de la tête au pied, comme ci, il la jugeait. Elle ne le supporta pas et la lueur dans ses yeux réapparut et l'inconnu ne supporta la puissance de son regard empli d'une détermination farouche.

- Bonjour, je suis Elena, prononça-t-elle enfin.

- Connais pas, répondit l'inconnu.

- Je suis venu pour voir Damon, pas vous.

- Il est pas là, et puis merde, t'es qui pour débarquer comme ça et tambouriner sur cette fichue porte ?

- En quoi ça te concerne ? Je suis venu pour voir Damon.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il était pas là, alors maintenant casse-toi !

- Ou pas. Je vais rentrer et m'installer dans la chambre de Damon en attendant qu'il revienne, dit Elena en se faufilant dans l'appartement.

- Tu pars, tout de suite, vociféra l'inconnu.

- Non, j'attendrais Damon.

- Non.

- Paul, c'est qui ? demanda Damon, dont la voix provenait de la salle de bain.

- J'sais pas, on dirait une petite fille perdue ! répondit Paul.

- Damooon ! hurla Elena en courant dans la salle de bain.

Elle courut dans ses bras, il eut juste le temps de stopper son élan. Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, elle releva la tête et leurs bouches s'unirent pour un baiser trop longtemps attendu. Paul arriva dans la salle de bain et sa racla bruyamment la gorge.

- Paul, désolé, je t'avais pas prévenu que j'attendais quelqu'un. Je te présente Elena, ma copine, dit Damon.

- Ouais, ben ça, j'avais compris. Désolée petite, je savais pas que t'étais sa copine, prononça Paul, d'un ton absent.

- C'est bon, excuse acceptée.

Paul sortit de la salle de bain avec un petit sourire en coin en voyant la maigre tenue de Damon, composé exclusivement d'une serviette de bain. Elena et Damon se regardèrent, s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent, recommençant plusieurs fois ce petit manège. Finalement Elena prit enfin conscience de la tenue de Damon et se détacha brusquement de lui, ses pommettes rougirent et elle baissa la tête. Elle était terriblement gêner de voir Damon dans cette tenue. Elle se retournât et fit un pas vers la porte. Damon lui agrippa le poignet et la tira vers lui, l'enlaçant fortement.

Ne porter qu'une serviette de bain en présence d'Elena ne le gênait pas vraiment. Son intimité personnelle était caché et il était simplement torse nu et légèrement mouillé… Donc, il n'y avait rien de choquant. Elena ne semblait pourtant pas de cet avis et elle fixait Damon dans les yeux, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder ailleurs c'était assez compliqué car une partie d'elle voulait l'admirer et profiter de le voir comme ça, une autre partie d'elle était complètement gênée et trouvait cela irrespectueux de laisser Damon vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain. Elle livrait un intense combat à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Et donc pour le moment, la seule solution possible était de fixer Damon et de ne pas bouger.

Ils se regardèrent et Damon ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Elena le regardait de cette façon, cela le troublait fortement. Il avait envie d'embrasser Elena néanmoins tant qu'elle le regarderait de cette façon, il n'en ferait rien. Damon ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se blesse de nouveau en étant prise de remord quelconque. Il avait déjà assez peur pour elle, il n'allait pas en rajouter, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne s'était plus blessée une seule fois. Elena continuait de le fixer, Damon supportait son regard du mieux qu'il pouvait mais comment résister à ses deux marrons et c'est en affrontant son regard qu'il aperçut la nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Elena. Cela le troubla fortement et il ne put continuer de fixer Elena. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, au même instant, il sentit Elena se détacher de lui et partir de la salle de bain. De nouveau, il la retint par le poignet, il usa de sa force pour la plaquer contre lui. De son autre main, il souleva le menton de son ange, il la regarda et elle sut à travers son regard qu'il allait l'embrasser et elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait réagir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir après cette pensée car elle sentit les lèvres de Damon se poser délicatement sur les siennes, elle bataillait au fond d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop et Damon se faisait insistant sur ses lèvres, sa langue caressait délicatement ses lèvres à elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elena ne sut pas à quel instant elle céda, mais leur baiser fut long et profond, chacun explorant la bouche de l'autre. Les mains de Damon descendirent le long des hanches d'Elena tandis que les siennes se verrouillaient derrière le cou de Damon, elle n'osait pas descendre ses mains. Leurs corps se positionnèrent seul et le baiser dura longtemps. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent, tous les deux étant à bout de souffle, leurs respirations sifflantes et haletantes. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, le corps d'Elena permettant à la serviette de bain de Damon de tenir en place. Ils ressentaient un sentiment de bien-être.

Les minutes passèrent et Elena abandonna Damon pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Elle se dirigea d'instinct dans sa chambre et s'installa sur la chaise de bureau attendant patiemment Damon et sachant sciemment que Paul ne viendrait pas lui chercher des noises. Damon s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après Elena. Il rejoignit celle-ci dans sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant regarder son bureau et ses objets. Il n'avait rien à cacher et la laissa faire, il attendit qu'elle retourne la chaise pour observer l'autre côté du bureau et ainsi la surprendre par derrière. Il s'approcha à pas discret et l'attrapa par la taille, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Cela fit tomber la chaise par terre et surtout sur Damon qui eut juste le temps de protéger son visage avec un de ses bras. Elena tombât avec la chaise, sa tête heurtant violement le dossier. Elle poussa un cri plaintif en sentant la douleur irradier son crâne, elle se redressa prudemment et sentit qu'elle n'était pas en équilibre.

- Mon ange, tu pourrais te relever, s'il te plait, dit Damon d'une voix étouffé.

Elena se releva aussitôt et fit basculer la chaise sur le côté pour libérer Damon. Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt près de lui. Elle s'excusa une bonne centaine de fois avant que Damon reprenne vraiment ses esprits et lui demande d'arrêter de s'excuser. Elle n'y était pour rien après tout si elle était tombée. Et jamais, elle n'aurait à s'excuser si elle n'était pas coupable, c'était une conviction pour Damon.

Elena regardait Damon, elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu lui faire si peur, il avait juste voulut la surprendre à fouiner. Elle fouillait son bureau, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et elle avait d'ores et déjà des remords. Et Damon qui continuait à la regarder aussi amoureusement avec une lueur amusée dans son regard comme s'il s'était amusé de ce qu'il avait fait. Elena adorait cette lueur autant qu'elle la détestait à ce moment-là ! Elle se releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et remis la chaise en place, elle alla se placer de l'autre côté de la chambre toujours sous le regard de Damon qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la situation.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette situation, lui lança Elena.

Damon sourit de plus belle et se leva également, son sourire grandissant toujours comme s'il avait une sale idée derrière la tête. Elena croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine en signe de protestation et tourna le dos à Damon. Elle n'entendait rien, et en fixant le sol, elle comprit que c'était de la moquette et que Damon pouvait arriver derrière elle sans qu'elle remarque quoi que ce soit et lui fasse de nouveau peur elle attendait. Damon savait qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur une deuxième fois et mis son idée en veilleuse pour le moment. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et observa Elena toujours silencieuse. Il se demandait combien de temps elle allait rester comme ça et comprendre qu'il n'allait rien lui faire. Pour lui, il pouvait attendre des siècles, tant qu'il pouvait la contempler. Elena, par contre, commençait à s'impatienter et avoir peur de ce que préparait Damon pour mettre autant de temps. Elle finirait par craquer et cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle devait se montrer résistante, mais comment rester de marbre en fixant la moquette et en se préparant mentalement à subir quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

- C'est bon, dis-moi ce que tu vas me faire. J'en peux plus… prononça Elena en craquant.

- Mais rien, je n'allais rien te faire, vérifie, je suis toujours assis sur la chaise.

Elena se retourna pour vérifier les dire de Damon, et il avait raison, il était assis et ne préparait rien. Il se contentait de la regarder silencieusement pour changer de ses bavardages. Sans le vouloir, elle se mit également à le contempler, elle le trouvait magnifique quand il l'observait comme il le faisait à cet instant. Il était légèrement penché en avant, les mains des deux côtés de son visage avec des mèches encore humides qui ornaient son front, ses jambes longues étendues, le talon de ses pieds posé lourdement sur le sol, ses yeux la fixant sans ciller d'un intense regard. Il la sondait, l'espionnait, gravait chacun de ses traits de sa silhouette et de son visage, détaillant ses courbes et ses formes son regard changeait doucement, il la voyait autrement qu'une gentille petite fille de 17 ans. Damon voulait la connaître sous tous les angles, il s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir, parce que c'était elle et seulement elle. Pourquoi regarderait-il ailleurs alors qu'il avait la fille de ses rêves devant lui et qu'elle l'aimait aussi ? Il avait des frissons juste en l'imaginant près de lui, endormie, et qu'elle se blottisse contre lui.

Elena le regardait, essayant de comprendre les pensées de Damon. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau, elle allait finir par être jalouse et se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence, elle commença à l'imaginer avec un sac à papier, puis à pomme de terre, avec une paire de collant, sur la tête elle l'imaginait avec une robe de grand-mère à grosse fleurs, avec un kilt écossais, dans des tenues toujours plus excentriques. Elle se mit à pouffer en l'imaginant dans de tels accoutrements. Le pauvre Damon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi sa chère Elena pouffait en le regardant.

Il lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure, Elena hoqueta sur le coup et se mit vraiment à rigoler en l'imaginant cette fois habillé de matelas plein de tâche. Elle rigolait à s'en exploser les poumons, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle rigolait, en oubliait de respirer, elle avait le tournis mais elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle avança d'un pas et s'écroula sur le sol, elle riait toujours. Damon accourut vers elle quand il la vit à terre, et il était émerveillé de la voir ainsi rire. Sans se soucier du monde alentour, sans la moindre gêne, elle se tenait les côtes et riait d'un rire merveilleux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la laissa s'exploser les poumons. Il décida d'aller chercher son appareil photo et de prendre en photo cette fille qu'il l'attirait tant. Elena ne remarquait rien, elle pleurait de bonheur, cela faisait tellement du bien de rire et de ne penser à rien. Elle était totalement euphorique, comme si on lui avait donné du gaz hilarant.

Damon arriva avec son appareil photo. Il la trouvait tellement magnifique. Riant aux éclats. Il se réinstalla sur la chaise de bureau en cherchant un angle, en cherchant le meilleur éclat de lumière qu'il pouvait avoir dans sa chambre… Il se plaça sur un côté de son lit, accroupit, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle se tortillait sur le sol, Damon bougeait en même temps. Cela donnait une sorte de chorégraphie bizarre. Il prenait des photos. Il hésitait à sortir son vieux polaroïd pour faire de plus beaux clichés encore. Son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps, il courut dans son salon pour le chercher. Il l'attrapa d'un coup, et repartit à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, Elena s'était calmé, et s'était assis en tailleur. Elle regardait vers la fenêtre, on sentait qu'elle était privée de liberté dans son regard. Il la prit en photo le plus discrètement possible, elle n'entendit que le flash… Elle se retourna vers lui, la petite image sortait de l'appareil photo. Elle sourit en le voyant. Il se pencha pour attraper la photo. Il ne la regarda pas, il la déposa ainsi que son appareil photo sur le bureau. Il préférait aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique mon ange quand tu rigoles ? Juste magnifique, prononça-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison étant donné que tu ne m'as pas montré les photos ! Mais je devais être dans un sale état.

- Non. Magnifique. Imagine un ruisseau qui coule doucement, se déversant dans un petit lac. L'eau est claire, et le bruit de la chute produit un son clair. Imagine des arbres tout autour, les plus beaux, les plus verts, avec des fleurs dedans. Imagine des petits poissons coloré frétillant dans l'eau. Garde cette image en toi, parce que quand tu riais, voilà ce que j'imaginais autour de toi. Et si un jour, je pourrai trouver un endroit comme ça. Je te le dédierais. Il te représente si bien.

- Da… Damon ! C'est juste… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me dis de telles choses qui sont impossible à contrer ? Tu m'imagines comme ça, alors que moi je riais parce que je me foutais de toi pour me venger. Et tu oses me donner une image comme ça. Maintenant, je me sens coupable…

- C'est que je ne suis pas insensible à ce charme qui se dégage de toi…

- Du charme ? Moi ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Ben non.

- Ben si !

- Ben non !

- Ben si !

- Ben non !

- Et moi, je te dis que si ! Je n'ai pas de charme. Toi si par contre.

- Ok. Si tu veux t'aventurer sur ce sujet-là, j'abandonne. Parce que je suis sûr de perdre.

- Voilà des paroles intelligentes ! Ça change.

- Viens là toi, dis Damon avant de la poursuivre dans l'appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

**fandedelena : L'histoire tourne autour du Delena, il faut bien qu'il y ait des passages entièrement consacrés à eux :)**

**virginie06 : Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire de Paul en réalité. Pour le père, et bien, je ne dirai rien :')**

**Désolée pour ce (long) retard, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et voilà. Et pour augmenter votre malheur, je n'ai plus d'idée pour la suite du prochain chapitre. Je publierai aussi vite que possible mais le syndrome de la page blanche s'est emparée de moi (méchant va !) !**

**Bref, bonne lecture et à très vite ! :)**

Chapitre 10

Ils couraient comme des fous dans l'appartement. Elena s'échappait juste de la poigne de Damon à chaque fois. Elle avait de la chance, elle échappait toujours aux mains tendus de Damon. Elle était essoufflée mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle courait. Damon voyait bien que sa tactique pour l'attraper ne marchait pas. Il décida de plonger à terre et de l'attraper par les chevilles. Elle bascula en avant, elle se retournât sur les dos à une vitesse surprenante et battit des pieds. Méthode de fille, elle se débattait contre l'air… Il attendit, assis sur le sol, qu'elle se calme. Après, il pourrait la maîtriser facilement. Elle se calma quand elle comprit qu'elle ne frappait rien du tout, ses jambes se posèrent lentement. Et là, Damon s'assit à califourchon sur elle, il prit aussitôt ses bras et lui bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retrouva maîtriser en moins de 10 secondes. Elle voulut hurler, mais Damon l'embrasse derechef pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part essayer de lui rendre son baiser. Mais avec les bras bloqué cela devenait un peu plus compliqué. Elle remarqua que la poigne de Damon s'était assouplie. Elle pouvait désormais glisser ses doigts dans les siens.

Damon se laissa faire. Il releva son buste et observa sa belle. Les cheveux en pagaille, une petite moue amusée, et les yeux brillant sa respiration était saccadé elle avait le cœur qui battait très vite. Il serrait ses doigts légèrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les caresser. Cela lui était machinal, tellement naturel. Il caressait la paume de la main d'Elena avec son pouce. Un geste tout à fait normal mais qui signifiait tant pour lui. Elena se sentait bien, elle ne voulait plus bouger, les petites caresses toute simple sur la paume de sa main lui donnait des frissons.

Aucun mot n'était prononcé. Le silence était seulement brisé par le bruit de leur respiration qui était de nouveau calme et serein après cette folle course poursuite. Leurs yeux se parlaient et cela leur suffisait amplement. Ils observaient les tréfonds de l'âme de l'autre, mémorisant tout ce qui était possible.

Elena pensait être dans un rêve. Elle n'aurait jamais espérer voir autant d'amour dans les yeux de Damon alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le parc. Elle qui avait abandonné tout espoir d'être un jour heureuse, Damon venait de ramener cet espoir en force ! Le voir au-dessus d'elle la tranquillisait, la rassurait, elle se sentait en sûreté avec sa présence près d'elle. L'instant était parfait et elle allait regretter de le casser car pour une fois, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

- Damon ? prononça-t-elle d'une voix la plus faible possible.

- Ce faible son de ta voix signifie la fin de cet instant merveilleux, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il d'un ton taquin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tel un enfant vexé.

- Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas agréable, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les bras de Damon mais comment dire … tu es un peu lourd pour ma frêle constitution blessé.

A peine avait-elle fini de parler que Damon s'était remis sur ses pieds. Il se maudissait, il aurait dû y penser, il le savait pourtant qu'elle était fragile. Tout en se disant cela, il aida Elena à se remettre debout en faisant attention à l'équilibre de sa protégée. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois de sa maladresse, de son inconscience. Mais la plupart de ses phrases se perdaient à l'instant même où il croisait ces grands yeux marrons dans lesquels il se noyait, ne se lassant jamais de les contempler. Il observa qu'elle le regardait d'un air tendre mais un éclair d'amusement passait parfois. Elle se moquait de lui, encore. Il se promit de trouver une vengeance à la hauteur de ce qu'il subissait même s'il doutait la mettre en œuvre de peur de la blesser ou de la perdre. Il y réfléchirait tranquillement.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Elena lui faisant perdre le fil de sa pensée.

- Quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien, maintenant que l'on s'est poursuivi un peu partout, que l'on a embêté Paul au passage, que l'on se soit regardé pendant de long instant parfait. Que faisons-nous ?

- Tu sais que c'est le genre de question qui amène des débats interminables. Chacun veut faire plaisir à l'autre et au final, on se retrouve au point de départ.

- J'ai une idée pour éviter ce genre de débat qui te répugne. Et si tu m'apprenais quelque chose ? Un truc bien à toi ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as déjà fait des pirouettes sur une balançoire ? Te balancer si haut que ton cœur est à deux doigts de s'envoler et pourtant tu montes toujours plus haut ?

- Oui, bien sûr, quelle question !

- Mais l'as-tu déjà fait debout ?


End file.
